Seasons
by Allaynia
Summary: [ IN-PROGRESS ] When the Man in the Moon and Mother Nature appoint a new set of spirits as Guardians of the Seasons, things don't run as smoothly as people hope - especially not when the winter spirits are frequently at each other's throats...though their attraction for the other is as plain as daylight. [ Jack Frost x Elsa. Crossover with other movies not mentioned. Crack fic. ]
1. Chapter 1: Spring in the air?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Rapunzel as the Spirit of Spring, trying to do her job...but can't. XD

**Pairings: **Jack Frost x Elsa

Okay, so this is me trying my hand at writing another story with a more rival take to JackxElsa. So far, it's turning into crack, but I prefer it taking a different, more light-hearted direction versus my main JackxElsa story anyway, especially since it's only going to get heavier from here on out. ^^;;

Dedicated to my FB friend, **Soleil Asalune**, for giving me the idea of the four girls being Guardians of the Seasons and wanting a love-hate-rival relationship between JackxElsa, and as always, my muse, **Kanon**~ XD

Read and love, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

Rapunzel sighed in relief as she watched the last of the snow melt off the grassy plain she had been working on to revive from winter's cold touch.

_Good. It's over..._

Now, she thought, she could relax. The transition from winter to spring went off..._relatively _without a hitch for that year. At least, in the Spirit of Spring's eyes, it was _quieter_ than normal. There were no blizzards that came out of nowhere with no prior warning, there was no hail that had been _at least_ the size of eggs and there were no displaced icicles where spring flowers should be.

Rapunzel waved her hand, a smile creeping onto her face as the flowers grew in response...but worry stood at the back of her mind. Although she _wanted _to be optimistic, there was something about the general peace that unnerved her.

After all, ever since the Man in the Moon had made them spirits and Mother Nature appointed them as official Guardians of the Seasons, winters (and consequently autumns and springs) had never been the same with Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun, and Elsa, the Snow Queen and Guardian of Winter, at _constant _odds with each other.

The golden blonde-haired spirit sighed again as she coaxed one of the flowers into bloom. She didn't even understand how the two could be at each others' throats so often when they _obviously _had so much in common...

...and had a strange _attraction _to each other. To her and the other Guardians, they could've been a match made in heaven...

...if it _probably _hadn't been for the fact that Jack had been too outraged at being bumped off his role as winter's _only _spirit that he went off at Elsa before he even knew who she was. And that was around...twenty years ago already, give or take a couple years?

From a single flower, the field around her started to come alive with the various colored flowers reminiscent of her paintings. It brought a small smile to her face as she picked up one of them and whispered to it.

"It'd be so much easier if those two could just...get along."

It would definitely be more peaceful.

"Incoming!" Rapunzel heard a male voice as she turned her head-

-and was about to meet face-full of snow with an incoming snowball-

-when a cold gust of wind blew by and diverted the snowball to meet a nearby tree instead.

Rapunzel blinked as another voice cut through the field. "You irresponsible prick! You could've hurt Rapunzel!"

Jack scoffed as he floated into Rapunzel's view and landed in front of her soundlessly. "No one ever got hurt with a little _snow_, your _iciness_."

The Snow Queen appeared in the area with a flourish of sparkling magic, her eyes glaring at the other winter spirit. "Did you forget that you threw _yellow _snow, genius?"

An awkward silence ensued.

Jack had no retort for that one. "Touche." A pause. "In my defense, it _had _been meant for _you_."

The explanation didn't help at all. In fact, it just made Elsa glare at Jack before manipulating the remnants of the snowball he had thrown and sent the stream towards _him_. Thankfully, the spirit was fast enough to evade it that it landed in-

-something that suspiciously looked like one of Bunnymund's holes.

An awkward silence ensued again before...

"JACK! ELSA!"

Rapunzel sighed. Yes, despite the chaos, it was _definitely _quieter than usual...

But as the angered oversized-rabbit-like creature jumped out of the hole with boomerangs at the ready and ran off to chase after the two winter spirits through the field of flowers...she _still _wished that they would just _get along_.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer lo--what!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Second thing that popped up in my head. XD

**Pairing: **JackxElsa / Jelsa

Work drained my brain for the past few days. Guh. And I have no idea what the hell I just did with this, but MEEEEEEH. XD

Okay, got a break for two chapters of Seasons, so I'll get back to this series when I get to the next part of the sequel. XD

Read and love but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

Anna found that the major perk that she got from becoming the Guardian of Summer was that she could be with her sister even after their deaths. Some families, she thought, may find this a sort of torture. But when you were this close with your sister that you'd even sacrifice your life for them, then being with them in the afterlife wasn't such a bad thing.

After all, they were best friends. Best friends to the point that, even if Anna didn't say anything, Elsa already knew what she had been thinking – such as the time when the spirit had been upset when she went overboard with spreading sunshine and caused several people in an area to faint from the heat. Or another time when she didn't give people enough sun that there had been one too many summer picnics ruined for some families.

Now, given that it worked for Elsa, it also followed that Anna would be able to know what Elsa was thinking, right?

That was exactly the case as Anna watched Elsa interval between glaring daggers at the sight below her and pacing back and forth in Anna's new summer home in a ramble of questions and statements. For the most part, the former queen spent her time talking to herself under her breath but throwing a question at her sister every once in a while.

Why was she doing this? The reason was simple, actually. Anna smiled a little, hoping that her sister wouldn't notice. It had something to do with a _certain _Guardian of Spring and a certain _other _Spirit of Winter conversing on the patio below, from where the pair of sisters had a good view of what they had been doing. So far, it had consisted of a light laugh and shy smile from Rapunzel every once in a while, the spirits sitting closer together halfway through the conversation and Jack cracking a charming smile to the golden blonde which sent Elsa reeling.

Anna had to resist the urge to snicker at her sister's expressions and words every once in a while, but failed a few times, earning a glare from the older sibling.

"This is _not_ funny," Elsa said with sternness in her voice, but the look on her face was closer to a pout than any anger that Anna had ever seen. As Elsa continued her pacing, Anna tried to stop snickering, but could not wipe the smile off her face. She couldn't help it. Despite what her sister had said, the situationwasn't just funny, it was _hilarious_.

"Relax, Elsa. I'm sure that they're not doing anything special down there," Anna said, her eyes following Elsa's moving form.

"How can you be so certain?" An arm gestured to where the two were sitting. "They're sitting so...so..._closely_. There _has _to be _something_."

Anna simply shook her head and laughed lightly. "Honestly, if you were so jealous then why don't you just-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" the female spirit of winter interrupted, taken aback by the words. "Jealous? I never mentioned anything about _jealousy._ I'm merely..._concerned _about the appropriateness of the behavior that the two of them are displaying in a supposedly public event." Her sister crossed her arms. "I am _not_ jealous."

The spirit of summer rolled her eyes, her smile still in place. "Elsa," Anna started as she stood up and placed an arm around her sister. "First of all, I invited our friends over for a small birthday party. There isn't much _public_ to show the 'inappropriate behavior' to." Especially since they had already started on the games - North and Bunnymund will be going at besting the other until Jack joins in later on and creates even _more _chaos.

"Second of all, this is _Rapunzel_ we're talking about. They're close friends, but so are you and her. In fact, I'd bet that you and Rapunzel are even _closer_." It could have had something to do with their seasons being so close together, but it was just a guess that the spirits had. Anna shrugged before she continued her casual explanation, as she watched her sister slowly but surely relax. "They could just be talking about the upcoming winter and spring. You know how Rapunzel's been going on non-stop about how she wanted to try making the flowers bloom naturally with more than one color."

"And third, if you're not jealous, then why would you care so much about who Jack spends his time with?"

"I _don't_," Elsa replied, but there was a hint of wavering in the Snow Queen's voice. Anna tried to meet her sister's eyes, but Elsa wouldn't even look at her. A satisfied smile made its way onto Anna's features.

"Face it. You're jealous."

"Who's jealous?" a familiar voice came in.

Both girls turned their heads in time to see Jack landing before them with an easy smile. Each of them gave him their own reaction in response - Anna with a bright but knowing smile while Elsa gave him a glare.

"_No one_ is jealous!" Elsa said firmly. "Especially not _me _over someone like _you._"

And with that, the queen turned and left.

A silence grew between the two spirits that remained. After a while, Jack turned to Anna.

"Uh...what just happened?"

"Oh_, nothing,_" Anna said. Then she decided to change the topic. "So...you were talking to Rapunzel just now, weren't you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You saw us?"

Anna gave him an innocent smile. "A glance. But I had enough of a look to guess...you were talking about _Elsa, _weren't you?"

Jack looked taken aback, but the blush on his face was unmistakeable.

"No, we weren't!"

Anna snickered at the familiar air that the situation was presenting. They were _so _alike. And as much as Jack could deny all he wanted, she could always get the confirmation from Rapunzel later on.

But for now, she would see how much of a reaction and information she could get from the spirit _directly _before Tooth would come in and drag him away to stop North and Bunnymund from getting carried away with their "friendly matches".


End file.
